1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system of odor adsorption to be used by a hunter to avoid alerting game.
2. The Prior Art
Tree stands are devices used by hunters, photographers and other persons to situate themselves in an elevated position in order to gain a better vantage point than what is available from the ground. In certain environments hunters will hunt from a tree stand that is secured to a tree of appropriate size. Tree stands include climbing stands, portable stands, and permanent stands. Climbing stands are removed from the tree to which they are secured after each use. Portable stands may be removed after a single hunt but typically stay for a season. Permanent stands may remain secured to a tree for multiple seasons. Portable or permanent tree stands may include a ladder for the user to climb up to and down from the stand.
Hunting from a tree stand alone, is not a sufficient technique to prevent most big game animals from detecting hunters through the sense of smell especially where varying topography and changing wind currents exist. In certain environments the user may stand or sit in front of a tree when hunting on the ground. Typically, hunters will hunt from several different stand types and several locations during a season. Many archers, gun hunters and muzzleloader hunters prefer to use a climbing stand due to the user's ability to more easily reposition themselves when addressing changes in wildlife patterns.
Hunters may also position themselves in areas that are open or where trees or other attachable objects may not be readily available or desirable. Users may also elect to pursue a species of quarry on foot, commonly referred to as stalking, wherein the present system will provide effective odor control while moving about in pursuit of wildlife.
It is also known to use a pack to carry gear, provisions, etc. to a location where a user will engage in an outdoor activity such as hunting. There is an extreme need for an effective, portable, replaceable and containable odor control system offering users the benefits of easy set up and storage in varying stand locations. Animals will change patterns for numerous reasons such as location of food sources, predation, weather, mating habits or other and hunters may need to reposition in order to keep up with the changing patterns of wildlife.
Previous art has failed to incorporate a system of replaceable odor control wherein the carrying means may function as a chamber for improved human odor-adsorption and further consist of and provides storage of a detachably securable flexible funnel when not in use. Furthermore, previous art does not address the need or incorporate a system of odor control that adsorbs and funnels human and unnatural odor into an adsorption means or into an odor filtering means located about said flexible funnel or said pack containing additional odor adsorption means or odor filtering means. Further, said product provides a system of odor control that prevents normal devastating wind currents from dissipating scent freely downwind when hunting. Vents or airflow features located about the flexible funnel may also allow wind currents to assist or force a user's odor into contact with an adsorption means located about the user. Additionally, the system allows the user to implement substantial amounts of replaceable odor adsorption means and odor filtering means thereby providing effective scent control for the user. Further, the system preserves the replaceable said odor adsorption means and said odor-filtering means from contamination when not being used, during storage or other.